


Twelve Days ; Twelve Kinks

by indi_indecisive



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cum Obsession, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Glasses, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, eating ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indi_indecisive/pseuds/indi_indecisive
Summary: The obligatory 'twelve kinks of christmas' featuring McHanzo.Now don't expect all these chapters to be long or particularly good but enjoy the shameless sex.





	1. Traditional over Practical

Teeth catch at his own plump and weathered bottom lip, fingers skimming along the scarred and sun scorched flesh of the man he’d taken to bed after he’d emptied nearly a whole bottle of whiskey into his gullet; beneath him the archer squirmed, panting and moaning at the feather light touches of the gunslingers pads, and frankly he didn’t quite understand how the man could be so sensitive when he spent most of his time wearing half a shirt.

‘ Traditional ‘ as Hanzo claimed his choice-style of clothing, at the swipe of his thumb over the archers perky nipple, Jesse couldn’t help but laugh at the moan it pulled from him. He couldn’t help but think if his nipples were that sensitive then Hanzo should cover them up more … he certainly left nothing up to the gunslingers imagination. 

Truthfully, oddily, Jesse thought Hanzo was perfect like that.

Traditional and practical never went hand in hand it seemed, and the archer was the prime selected example of that. 

Not that Jesse could complain, bending down to flick his tongue slowly over Hanzo’s nipple, his non-cybernetic hand rolled the other between his thumb and forefinger. Salty, he tasted salty; the corner of his lips quirked back into something of a wicked smile, sucking on Hanzo’s nipple and revealing in the string of Japanese swears he couldn’t quite remember the translation of.

He … he was happy to do it to Hanzo. Feeling his shuddered breathing, the desperation of his gasps and moans as Jesse kept teasing what was already overstimulated, and his own moan rumbled in the gunslingers chest until the words slipped out in a muffle slur. He wasn’t sure if Hanzo heard them, he was almost afraid to take them back encase he hadn’t to begin with. 

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my work [Buy me a loot box?](https://ko-fi.com/A0034NN)


	2. Tasty Pies Take Time

Sliding out of him, dark browns hues would flicker to look at Hanzo’s stretched hole, a smirk forming on weathered lips as it twitched, watching with an odd excitement bubbling in his gut as his own cum oozed out in a steady stream each time the archer shuddered. “What? Do tell me that you’re already missing the feel of my cock, darling?”

In response the archer grunted, eyes rolling in distaste, but the flushed heat of his cheeks and the sweet way he looked up at him … Jesse knew he enjoyed the comment. With the way Hanzo spread his legs further apart, chest rising and falling as he struggled to catch his breath, he must have missed the stretch of his cock too -- not that he had some monstrously huge cock, what he might have lacked in length he made up for in girth and an excellent stroke game.

Bringing a hand up Jesse would wipe at the sheen of sweat that had formed on his brow; all the technological enhancements in the world couldn’t stop the exertion from sex, and he couldn’t help but worry that getting older meant he wasn’t going to be able to cum four times into the tight piece of ass he was fucking … thought, it didn’t seem like Hanzo minded having a break. 

Looking over him Jesse couldn’t help but smile, his non-cybernetic hand trailing down his chest slowly, fingers combing through his chest hair while he sat back in thought. “You know … “ He began, hand having slipped down to grip the shaft of his flaccid cock, prodding Hanzo’s hole with the tip of his head, smearing his cum around playfully. “ … I can’t tell if you look better with cum in you or on you, sugar lips.”

From the archer would come a snort of disgust, “This? This is … hardly anything.” He’d pant, turning his head away to press his cheek against the bedding, cheeks going redder with embarrassment. It seemed, to him at least, it was painfully obvious he wasn’t used to Jesse listening just as he wasn’t used to admitting what exactly he liked and wanted from a boyfriend let alone a sexual partner. Like Jesse, Hanzo wasn’t used to being with anyone for anything more than a quick fuck. 

Boyfriends? Sharing? Emotional and physical intimacy? It was all … welcomed, terrifying territory. 

Closing his eyes, his fingers would dig into the sheets below as the pool of his own cum began to cool, and it was only when exhaustion started creeping to settle in that he wiggled his hips against Jesse’s teasing. “I believe … you made a promise to … make my sweet, tight hole a filled cream pie. One you could really eat.” Muttering the words, but knowing well that Jesse couldn’t not get hard with such ‘ dirty talk ‘ coming from the archers sore lips, Hanzo wondered if it was the emotional trust between them, speaking so nasty to a lover that helped him get hard. “Aren’t you going to keep your promise, cowboy?” 

Jesse laughed, throwing his head back, the deep rumble in his chest was something the archer longed to hear, aching to be pressed against his chest and not sprawled on his back with his legs spread dripping cum onto the sheets. 

“Oh .. Pardon my crude manners, darlin’, it takes time to make a tasty pie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my work [Buy me a loot box?](https://ko-fi.com/A0034NN)


	3. It's A Puppy Kind of Love

Fingers gripping tightly to his lovers hips the gunslinger groans in pleasured admiration, head lolled back with his eyes tightly shut as he slowly thrusted into that tight, but thoroughly and properly prepared, hole.

Hanzo curled his fingers into the bed sheets, soft silk sheets he’d bought for the man, his own head hung low with a quivering lip stilled by his teeth. Hanzo found it difficult to breath through his moaning, gasping for breath as he squirmed, each slow and achingly tender thrust; he had expected something fast, something wild and careless from the gunslinger that would have had his knees buckling and his throat raw from screaming within a matter of minutes, but Jesse was beginning to be a far too kind man. 

Too kind, too soft, too many sweet words whispered against the shell of his ear, too many times did Jesse let his hands wander across the archers skin with no intent beyond admiring him. Admiration that Hanzo couldn’t … well, he wasn’t sure what Jesse wanted from him, he wasn’t sure what he himself wanted. 

Probably to be fucked harder.

Hanzo whimpered, thrusting back in the hope that McCree would pick up his pace, and, truthfully, as much as he complained about the agonizingly slow thrusting he … he loved the lewd, slick squelching and the awkward sound of the gunslingers ball sack slapping against him. 

Rocking back into Jesse’s thrust, the man moaned, and Hanzo did it again with the slightest smirk tugging at the corner of his lips until he felt fingers squeezing tightly onto his hips, Jesse slamming the archer back onto his cock and Hanzo moaned loudly.

Hindsight was twenty-twenty when it came to teasing. 

Drool dribbled down his chin, the archer shutting his eyes as Jesse managed to find a way to fuck him harder that he had before while keeping his slow teasing pace, all the while moaning above him, mumbling a collection of sweet compliments to the archer that he had grown accustomed to hearing.

“Does that feel good, darlin?” 

The question would catch Hanzo off-guard, nodding very slightly, but once Jesse slowed his thrusting until he stopped altogether, Hanzo swallowed and turned his head just enough to see the other from the corner of his eye, confusion a cute look on his flushed face.

“It’s … nice, Jesse. It is.” Thrusting back, the slightest smug expression tugging at the corner of his lips, arms shaking. “I love it, I promise.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my work [Buy me a loot box?](https://ko-fi.com/A0034NN)


	4. Better Than Dirt

“Are those things … necessary?” The archer asked, looking over the newspaper he had been more than happy to use as a distraction as the morning inched along; it had been a pleasant walk into town, the air held a pleasant chill and has he walked Hanzo had become eager to return home. Which surprised him, in truth he found it odd to share a home with Jesse, having only agreed under the pretense it would save them both time and energy locating each other and not because the gunslinger and himself where in a somewhat serious relationship. 

No, if Jesse got into trouble he knew there was a place he could stay until Hanzo could get to him, that was the only reason he’d agreed to such a living situation. 

Even if had been his own decision, even if Jesse had agreed and even acknowledged his reasoning was sound, it was still … plain weird to live around each other. Carefree, relaxed. Hanzo had grown tired of Jesse ‘ affectionately ‘ shoving his nose into everything Hanzo did, even his pits at one point after a long work out to ‘ appreciate the smell of his man ‘. 

His man! Hanzo couldn’t believe it.

“My glasses?” From the counter Jesse looked over, left brow cocked in mild confusion, sleep still creeping at the corner of his vision and piled at the corner of his eyes, not even the glasses could hide that. “Yes, I need them.” Chuckling soft, his gaze returned to the coffee machine, squinting ever slightly because he was positive it wasn’t brewing. “What, don’t tell me you don’t like them now?”

Clearing his throat, Hanzo shook his head. “No, not at all. I was … I am merely curious as to why you’re wearing them.” Setting the paper down he began to crimp the edges with his thumb and forefinger, doing anything to avoid looking up at Jesse. He was glad the man had turned away, Hanzo could feel the heat creeping onto his cheeks. 

He did look nice wearing those glasses.

“Ah, well.” Jesse dragged a hand across his face, fingers running through his beard. In thought, he tugged at the hairs, chewing at the inner lining of his cheek. “Suppose it just helps with the early morning reading. You picked up the newspaper, didn’t you? Figure I might as well get to reading it since you went all the way out to get it.” He didn’t turn around, not until his coffee was finished brewing, pouring himself a hearty cup of joe. 

Two sugars and a little bit of cream, better than dirt!

With his coffee mug in hand, Jesse turned completely around, resting himself against the counter. For the moment, watching the steam rise from the mug, then his attention turned to Hanzo, a tired smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “You don’t like them?” 

Hanzo took a deep breath, a moment of silence to figure out exactly what he wanted to say, clearing his throat as dark hues flickered upward. “No, no! They’re … quite fitting.” 

“Are they now?” Jesse hummed over the rim of his coffee, blowing on it to cool it down. Of course he didn’t take a sip yet, it was still too hot, and Hanzo had his attention better than anything else in the morning. 

“Yes. They are.”

A smile tugged at his lips and Jesse sauntered over, an intentional sway to his hips to get a rise of heat across Hanzo’s cheeks. With his cybernetic hand he reached out, taking the archers chin between his thumb and forefinger, bringing those beautiful eyes up to meet his own. 

The archers breath caught in his throat, looking up at Jesse with wide eyes. 

“Can I kiss you?” Jesse whispered, metal thumb swiping along Hanzo’s bottom lip. 

“You’re … awfully bold this morning, McCree.” Hanzo shivered, eyes narrowed as he huffed. He couldn’t help how quickly he’d given in. “Yes. You may kiss me.” 

“Well, well, pardon me then.” Jesse hummed, bending down to press a quick kiss to the archers lips. Really, it was just a peck, though he couldn’t help but want to kiss him a thousand times over. “What can I say, darlin? The glasses make me a little bit bolder.”

“Hmph. Wear them tonight then. We shall see how bold you can really be.” 

Then Jesse laughed, loud and unrestrained, entirely too genuine for his own good --- then again so was wearing glasses, so was showing Hanzo the little pieces of himself he hadn’t thought the man to be interested in let alone like. 

“You bet, sugar.” 


	5. Wrong Angles

Tears would begin to form at the corner of his eyes, little clear droplets that slid down his cheeks and disappeared from their heat in a matter of moments, as he nearly choked on the girth of the gunslingers cock. The archer couldn’t help but believe that he sucked dick at sucking dick from how tight lipped he’d kept himself in his youth, though he would lay part of the blame on the Clan that had raised him, there was no excusing his sexual inability when it had presented itself then and he had ignored it.

The wide stretch as he wrapped his lips around Jesse’s cock was entirely unfamiliar, he had never stretched his mouth so wide even when he sucked his own fingers while he masturbated, although the act happened on occasion, it had never felt quite right to him only sucking on his fingers. The corner of his mouth even burned and, luckily for the archer or rather Jesse who wouldn’t hear complaining later in the evening, Hanzo found it more pleasurable than painful. 

Still, as his fingers dug deep into Jesse’s thighs, and with knitted brows of determination, Hanzo was going to suck his dick. 

He could feel the gunslingers fingers wrapped carefully within his hair, the small circle that the man rubbed against his head as he urged him to take more, and he could hear the very soft, very gentle cooing telling him to take only as much as he felt comfortable. 

“You don’t need to take me so deep, darlin’.” He’d started softly, and Hanzo could feel the soft smile that tugged its way along the cowboys lips; he shivered in delight upon hearing how tired and happy he was with how sloppy his sucks were.

“Hell, baby, you don’t need to suck my dick at all.” At that Hanzo snorted, bobbing his head up and down a little faster to refrain from pulling away completely and making a snide comment, eyes fluttered closed to listen to the wet sounds, drool dribbling down his chin. 

Jesse could claim all he wanted that he’d been ‘ joking ‘ when he suggested it. He could argue all day that he hadn’t thought telling Hanzo exactly how beautiful he was when his lips were wrapped around a dick would end with the gunslinger getting sucked off well before noon. It would be a lie and the both of them knew it, so Jesse kept his mouth shut as Hanzo swirled his tongue around his head, even teasing his slit just to get a shudder from the man. 

Jesse was too foolish sometimes. 

“Look … look at you.” Jesse purred, hunching over ever slightly, a moan leaving his lips as Hanzo swallowed around him. 

Oh, how he hated being sat at such an angle, having to look down at such a powerful man. He wasn’t even able see the bulging rise of his own cock in Hanzo’s throat. Fuck, Jesse would never admit exactly how much he loved seeing his dick like that. 

“Fuck … Hanzo … you’re perfect.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you chapters might be inconsistent, I'm having money issues SO Live with it 
> 
> If you like my work it'd really help if you [bought me a loot box?](https://ko-fi.com/A0034NN)


	6. Hear Him Cuming From the Sound of His Ass Cheeks Clapping

Jesse pressed the palms of his hands harshly against the curve of Hanzo’s ass, his calloused skin and unhurried pace caused the archer to grunt and shudder at the feeling, and the gunslinger could not stop the grin that tugged impatiently at the corner of his lips, having plastered itself on his face from watching the unkempt archer. Slowly he began to massage the plump rump of the man he had barely convinced to doing such a ‘ dirty ‘ act, bending down Jesse licked Hanzo’s quivering hole.

When the archers breath stuttered and he moaned, Jesse could not help but swell with pride, spreading Hanzo’s cheeks to get a better view. “Mmm. You taste so good, darlin’.” he chuckled softly, giving a little kiss to his hole.

Hanzo’s knees buckled, fingers digging into the mattress below, biting at his bottom lip in a struggling attempt to silence himself. The comment on ‘ how good he tasted ‘ had him grunting, lips curled back into a sneer of disgust, but the flush of his cheeks a hot scarlet would betray how he felt about the odd compliment.

Jesse swirled his tongue around the rim, the tickle of his beard had Hanzo rumbling with laughter, quickly cut off into a moan when the tip of the gunslingers tongue just pushed inside of him.

“You cleaned up real nice, too. All for me -- you’re sweet on me, ain’t you?” Jesse would start, smug enough to know that if Hanzo wanted to retort he wouldn’t be able to find the words as Jesse dragged his tongue along his hole again, hot spit cooling all too quickly for the archers liking. Jesse was ever the attentive lover, as time passed he’d learned the subtleties of loving Hanzo: the curl of his lips in distaste, the roll of his shoulders, the shudder of a shiver, every reaction Jesse had learned to read to better understand their relationship, to better understand the man he loved. He continued to swirl his tongue around the rim of his hole, prodding at his entrance only then to lick broad strokes as a tease; only when Hanzo groaned, lips parted to let out a complaint about the necessity of his teasing did he thrust his tongue completely in, face pushed right between those glorious, hairy ass cheeks.

Hanzo moaned, loudly and unrestrained, eyes shutting closed as he rocked himself back against the tongue that slowly fucked him, he struggled to keep from touching himself, but as Jesse began to massage his ass while tongue fucking him, all control of himself crumbled into nothing but soft whimpers and guttural moans.

Slowly, Jesse turned him into a mess, his hair hanging over his face, teething biting hard enough into his bottom lip that it would slip open, blood mixing with his drool as the gunslinger did something with his tongue that had Hanzo seeing stars. The lewd slurping made his achingly hard cock leak with pre-cum, “Jesse … Jesse.” He warned, the name coming out in mewling sobs as Hanzo’s body threatened to collapse against the bed as Jesse picked up the pace, urging the archer to cum.


	7. Salty

It was … salty.

His cum was always salty and Hanzo couldn’t quite understand why he enjoyed the taste. He wasn’t even a fan of overly salty things, and not to insult the gunslinger his ejaculate was terribly, terribly salty. Wasn’t eating pineapples supposed to help the taste? 

Ah -- he couldn’t quite remember if that was the case.

Regardless, he loved it, he really did! Cum was sort of an obsession.

Hanzo could not tell if it was the way that Jesse fucked his mouth, when he’d have fingers curled tightly into Hanzo’s hair while whispering sweet nothings, drool dribbling down his chin because Hanzo’s mouth felt too hot, too wet, and ‘ fucking perfect ‘ for him or if it was the way cum felt on his tongue, a thick and hot paste that he wanted to spit out, and how it felt sliding down his throat. 

Whatever the reason, Hanzo loved it.

He loved the way Jesse pressed his face against his pubes, practically suffocating him. Hanzo could do nothing but close his eyes, moaning and whimpering as his throat was pumped with cum, working his own cock as if the night would be ruined if he didn’t cum right then and there. Hips snapped forward, thick ropes spilled between his fingers, and the archer gagged on cock like he had never sucked one before.

Gagging until Jesse took a breath, forcing himself out of his post-orgasm haze, pulling his dick from Hanzo’s mouth with a hearty chuckle, saliva and cum in Hanzo’s beard.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work [Buy me a loot box?](https://ko-fi.com/A0034NN)


End file.
